FMA03Month Week 2 - Team Mustang & Hughes
by Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: It's FMA03Month on Tumblr, and to celebrate I'll be writing short fics centred around the 03 cast, relationships and mythology. This week it's all about everybody's favourite band of anti-heroes; Team Mustang.


Reputation

by Prettywitchiusaka

It's times like these Roy was grateful he'd been born a naturally gifted actor, otherwise the gig would've been up an hour ago.

As soon as he got off work, he booked a room at the Ritz, one of the finer hotels East City had to offer. His "date", a prostitute named Priscilla met him there to chat, being one in a small line of female informants he relied upon to report any dirt on any military higher ups he could get.

But to the rest of the world, she looked like his girlfriend. Or, given his reputation, just one of many women he romanced on the side.

Either way, it was the perfect cover.

Only problem is that Priscilla didn't have time to run home and change, so she came as is. It wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't wearing this little maroon dress that barely reached mid-thigh, and did very little to conceal her bosom.

And Roy being…well, Roy had spent the better part of an hour keeping himself focused on the information she had for him and not his…uh…bedpost.

And sure enough, it worked like a charm.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

He took a moment to reflect on the information he'd been given. "So, it looks like the rumours about General Ravenclaw visiting Eastern Headquarters were true, after all?"

Dublith Ravenclaw was one of the higher ranking Generals in Central and a personal friend of Furhur Bradley, getting in good with him could open up a lot of opportunities for the Colonel and his team.

"As far as I know, he's planning on coming in next week for a surprise inspection."

He smirked. "Well, I guess I'll just have to play dumb when he comes in."

"Don't you think he might catch onto you?"

"I'll work something out with my team; he won't know what hit him."

Priscilla laughed. "It sounds like you have everything figured out."

"You have to when you're in my profession."

He noticed that her wine glass was nearly empty. "Oh, here, let me get that for you." He poured a good third of the vintage Roscato wine, her favourite, into the glass.

"Oh, Roy, you're spoiling me!" she said.

Roy smiled. "Well you are my guest, Priscilla, it's only fair," he said, and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

She chuckled.

"Oh, you're such a smoothie."

He shrugged.

"Not really, I do this with all my informants."

"And your booty calls?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Roy took a sip from the scotch he'd been nursing and sighed. From the corner of his eye, he watched Priscilla cross her legs. He blushed a bit, admiring the soft sheen her exposed thigh gave, then shifted his gaze to the wall clock.

It was just past eleven and he had work tomorrow. Besides, he was drained and a bit stressed from work; he could a good night's rest.

"Well, I should…"

Roy fell silent when he looked back at Priscilla. She was staring at him with eyes all too familiar to him; bedroom eyes. To make matters worse, her lips were moist, like she'd been licking them, and she was twirling a strand of her ebony hair around her finger.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" she asked.

Roy turned his gaze away from hers.

"Not in so many words, but yes."

"You don't think so?"

"Not really."

"You should," she replied. "If you're not careful you might kill someone with that gaze of yours, one of these days."

Roy chuckled. "Why if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me, Priscilla," he said, sipping his scotch.

"That depends. Is it working?"

"Oh, it's working."

"Good."

Roy smiled…But he tensed up when she sat herself in his lap nipped tenderly at his neck. An action that, though he tried to prevent, turned him into a pile of goo moaning in pleasure.

"I get the feeling you've been thinking of doing this for awhile, huh?"

She cups his face in her hands and looks into his eyes.

"Word travels fast in the underground circuit, Roy. Your reputation precedes you…and you certainly live up to it."

Roy snorted.

His reputation? What a joke!

Was he a bit of a cad? Of course he was, just as any of his high school "sweethearts".

But his reputation as one? Well, that was another matter, entirely.

He'd heard it all before.

That he steals girlfriends left and right, or that he has volumes of little black books hanging around the office, or that he beds five or six different women every other week.

There was some truth to those claims, but like any gossip, it grew more elaborate with each new rendition of the tale.

Yes, he'd romance away from women from their boyfriends and even a few co-workers. But in nine cases out of ten, those women had information to give him, or they were already drooling over him.

He did have a little black book, or two, but only one was full of phone numbers from various women, the other was a book of alchemic research notes carefully coded to look like research notes.

And he did get around, but that only happened maybe one or twice a month if he was lucky.

And his conquests? Usually booze hounds as inebriated as him, or cute girls who had the courage to ask him out. Hey, if someone's willing to put out, why pass on that opportunity?

When it came to women **he** was interested in? Well he'd flirt with them, maybe even charm them, but that was it.

An oath he was having difficulty keeping to, though not for the reasons others might expect.

Was he attracted to Priscilla? Absolutely. Was she his ideal woman? No, that title belonged to another woman who struck his fancy. But he liked this one; she was smart, witty and very beautiful for someone pushing forty.

But Roy had one rule about informants; never sleep with the messenger, especially one who was attracted to you. The last time he did that, he nearly got his reputation ruined when he refused to enter a relationship with an ex-informant/lover of his.

After that, he vowed never to stick his dick in any of his "girlfriends" again, especially when they were ready to throw themselves at him like Priscilla was.

So he reached for the card he always grabbed whenever he found himself in situations like this.

"Trust me, Priscilla. You wouldn't want anything to do with me if you knew half the things I've done, trust me."

With a cruel, almost maniacal smile he removed her hands from his face and ripped his gaze away from hers.

There, he thought. Now she can ask him, he can tell her about his sordid past and she'll leave. No self-respecting woman would desire love from such loathsome trash like a pardoned war criminal, not even a courtesan.

Instead, she chuckled.

This surprises Roy, as he wasn't expecting her reaction to be laughter.

"Oh come on," Priscilla said. "You know love has nothing to do with morality." She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her chin on his shoulder, their faces only inches apart.

"Besides, you look like you could use some fun."

She turns his face to hers and kisses his lips…and it only takes seconds for him to return her kiss with his own.

When they parted lips, Roy was left sitting in a daze, unable to do anything except stare into the bright, blue eyes in front of him.

She was very much attracted to him. And Roy? Well, he wanted to deny his lust but there was really no way of getting around it.

Her lean legs and how gracefully she'd cross them.

The gentle manner in which she went about seducing him, leaving him speechless and vulnerable to her charms.

Even the way she kissed him ignited a spark low in his belly he hadn't felt in quite some time.

No question about it, Roy was under this woman's spell. And Good God did he want to bang her right then and there!

So he smirked and, with a shrug of his shoulders said "Oh, what the hell?" and kissed her hard.

She kissed back and weaved her fingers through his midnight hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

Before he even knew what was happening, they were stripped of all clothing and locked in chorus of grunts and groans.

…..

One Hour Later

Roy took his time adjusting the cufflink on his dress shirt, just like he did with the rest of his uniform. He'd only slept for about twenty minutes and yeah, he was sweaty, but he could care less right now. Why should he when he felt like a million bucks?

"You sure you have to go?"

"I have to, otherwise my secretary will nag my ear off again."

He put his military jacket on.

"She sounds like a bitch, if you ask me."

Roy frowned.

"She's not so bad."

He turned to Priscilla and, despite her previous comment, couldn't help flashing her a real, genuine smile for the first time that night. He grabbed his long coat and draped it over his arm. "Feel free to call me whenever you have anything new."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What if I just want to "chat"?"

He chuckled and walked over to her.

"Again, feel free."

Roy cupped her chin in his hand planted a sweet, chaste kiss to the lips she quickly returned. He then pulled 500,00 cenz, about three hundred more than he'd promised her from his pocket and placed it on the nightstand.

Before Priscilla even had time to say something, he was already out the door and waving goodbye to her.

With one hand in his pocket, and the other carrying his coat, Roy walked down the hall and whistled a happy tune. Informant or no, girlfriend or no, this is one night he won't soon forget.

The End


End file.
